


Snuff

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And then angry, Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Drug Use, Italiano | Italian, John is numb, M/M, Mind Palace, Poor Sherlock, Post Reichenbach, Song fic, also past drug use
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra tutte le cose che dirà, le uniche parole marchiate a fuoco nel cervello di Sherlock saranno “Ti odio, maledetto”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuff

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone sulla quale questa storia è basata è [Snuff](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJXEerT4TCk), degli Slipknot.  
> Le parti della canzone scritte a destra sono i “pensieri” di John, quelle a sinistra di Sherlock.

_ Bury all your secrets in my skin _

Sherlock si lascia cadere su John, stremato, e preme il viso contro il suo addome, l’odore del sesso ancora nell’aria. Esce lentamente da dentro di lui, e si sposta di lato, liberandolo dal suo peso, lasciando la faccia sul suo ventre.

Il silenzio in quel momento è assordante. Ci sono parole non dette, il risentimento e il pentimento che saturano l’aria. 

John non sa cosa fare. Sherlock è tornato da due mesi, e dopo le prime due settimane di rabbia in cui John lo aveva semplicemente lasciato al suo destino, l’annuncio del ritorno dell’eroe del Reichenbach aveva smosso qualcosa in lui, qualcosa di sepolto a fondo in quei tre anni di assenza, ma che stava via via riaffiorando sin dalla ricomparsa nella sua vita. Così, John si è presentato alla porta del 221b di Baker Street e, dopo aver salutato Mrs. Hudson, ha salito le scale e ha sistemato le sue cose in quella che era la sua camera da letto. Poi è sceso nel soggiorno, dove Sherlock era appollaiato sulla sua poltrona e guardava il vano della porta da più tempo di quanto avesse ammesso.

Quella sera stessa si è addormentato in camera di Sherlock, dopo una nottata di urla, schiaffi, baci, morsi e piacere.

Da quel momento in poi le giornate avevano una strana routine, un misto tra quella che era stata _prima_ di quel maledetto giorno di primavera e tra quella che era la monotonia della vita di John _dopo_. 

Il giorno, lui lavorava nella clinica privata che gli aveva offerto un posto da quando era stato licenziato dall’ospedale – circa tre mesi dopo la caduta –, e Sherlock risolveva dei casi minori che Lestrade – riabilitato al grado di Detective Inspector di Scotland Yard – gli offriva: non il silenzio come ci si sarebbe aspettato, ma casi da massimo quattro. Una punizione.

La sera parlavano del più e del meno, e capitava ogni volta che, per un motivo o per un altro, tornassero al silenzio teso con il quale era impossibile convivere. Così, Sherlock si avvicinava a John, e John lo prendeva per i capelli e lo baciava, lento, e poi sempre più frenetico, per poi finire in camera, dove il buio celava i loro volti e dove il silenzio era sopportabile solo perché interrotto dai sospiri, dai gemiti.

  
_ Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins _

Il viso di Sherlock è ora nascosto tra il fianco destro di John e il materasso, e John può quasi prevedere con esattezza il momento in cui questo si alzerà per andare in bagno. Un irrigidimento della figura di Sherlock, un sospiro appena percettibile, e Sherlock si solleva. Posa un bacio sulla fronte di John, occhi ogni volta chiusi, e si alza, annunciando che sarebbe andato a farsi una doccia. Tipico.

John si domanda ogni sera perché lo sta facendo. Ormai non ha più lo stesso rapporto con il Consulente Investigativo. Non esistono più i casi seguiti assieme, perché il dottore, oltre ad essere occupato tutto il giorno, semplicemente non ci riesce. Non ha più il coraggio di osservare un uomo morto per determinarne la causa del decesso, perché ogni uomo morto che vede, nella sua testa è indissolubilmente legato a Sherlock, su quel marciapiede. Sa che non è normale, sa che Sherlock non è davvero morto. Eppure, a dispetto dell’Afghanistan, tutte le morti le associa a colui che l’ha riportato in vita, sul campo di battaglia.  
Non esistono più i suoi commenti di apprezzamento sulle sue capacità deduttive, né la loro sintonia. 

John se ne è accorto. Ecco il motivo della domanda che lo divora da dentro. Perché? Perché sta continuando quella copia sbiadita di quella che era la sua vita tre anni fa?

Non c’è più nulla di loro. Di Sherlock e John come coppia. Adesso esiste solo Sherlock Holmes, ancora l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo[1], e John Watson, medico di un’anonima clinica privata in Londra. 

_  
_ _ The air around me still feels like a cage _

Quando rimane solo, John si sente ogni volta oppresso. Lo stomaco brucia, fa male, il respiro non sembra stabilizzarsi. Mai. 

Sente i rumori della doccia provenire dal bagno di Sherlock,e ancora una volta, John non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto Sherlock sia vivo, e a quanto abbia sofferto lui in quei tre anni. Sherlock è stato un fottuto egoista, quel giorno di maggio. John non ne è sorpreso. Ciò che effettivamente sorprende John è il fatto che Sherlock abbia aspettato tre anni, prima di tornare. Tre anni, in cui la vita di John non ha avuto senso. E no, non gli interessa della _caccia_ alla quale aveva accennato Sherlock – prima di venire interrotto da un brusco gesto della mano di John. Semplicemente non doveva farglielo. 

Quei pensieri sono fastidiosi. Non è come fumare una sigaretta dopo il sesso, è come non respirare più. John si alza e spalanca la finestra della camera da letto. Come ogni sera. 

Rimarrà lì, ovvio. Sherlock è un miracolo troppo prezioso per poter lasciarlo andare. John si stupisce di se stesso, quando, dopo un mese, questa frase inizia a non dargli più tanta sicurezza come un tempo. Più giorni passano, più il suo significato si sbiadisce. John sa che Sherlock è straordinario, ma sa anche che non ha più senso averlo accanto. Prima della caduta – e anche dopo – non poteva farne a meno, adesso è mera consolazione, mentre lui è diventato uno spettro del John Watson di tre anni prima.

_ And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again... _

Una sera, Sherlock non si alza per andarsi a fare una doccia. Rimane lì, sullo stesso letto con John, e lo guarda semplicemente. John lo guarda di rimando. Gli occhi di Sherlock sono sinceri, grati. Sa che è ancora lontano dall’essere tutto perfetto, sa che quella non è vita, ma è grato che John non l’abbia lasciato solo. Per questo motivo quella sera non si muove. Anzi, si accoccola sopra la spalla di John, nell’incavo con il suo collo. Chiude gli occhi e sospira. 

John si gira verso Sherlock, e lo guarda. In quel momento non potrebbe far altro. Sentire Sherlock accanto a se, che gli si stende vicino, e rimane lì, fa tremare John. Tre anni di dolore, rimorsi e rimpianti, e adesso che avere di nuovo tutto indietro semplicemente non riesce. Non si può fingere di essere morti per poi ricomparire, non funziona così. I morti restano morti, a dispetto di qualunque miracolo possa aver chiesto. Qualcosa si è rotto tra loro, insieme al cranio di Sherlock – quello che John _pensava_ fosse Sherlock – sul marciapiede. Sente il petto scoppiare, e si avvicina a Sherlock, baciandolo piano, non rendendosi conto di quello che fa. 

Sherlock apre gli occhi, sorpreso. 

Ciò che legge nello sguardo dell’altro gli fa male.

Gli occhi di John si riempiono di lacrime, una furia cieca si impadronisce di lui, e lo morde, forte. Il bacio si tramuta in qualcosa di feroce, le mani di John si stringono nei ricci di Sherlock, tirando, facendolo gemere. 

John si stacca, e urla. Colpisce Sherlock più volte, e urla tanto, quella notte. Tra tutte le cose che dirà, le uniche parole marchiate a fuoco nel cervello di Sherlock saranno “Ti odio, maledetto”.

Dopodiché, John se ne va. Torna in camera sua sbattendo la porta, e dopo dieci minuti Sherlock lo sente scendere le scale, di corsa, e chiudere il portone principale.

Non sente quasi il dolore fisico dei pugni di John, non sente il fastidioso solletico che il sangue provoca scendendo dalla faccia verso il collo. Tutto ciò che pensa è “John se ne è andato”. 

_So if you love me let me go, and run away before I know_   
_My heart is just too dark to care. I can’t destroy what isn’t there._   
_Deliver me into my Fate – If I’m alone I cannot hate_   
_I don’t deserve to have you…_   
_My smile was taken long ago – If I can change I hope I never know_

John se ne è andato, John se ne è andato, _John se ne è andato_. Passo pesante, veloce, porta sbattuta. Dieci minuti in camera sua. John ha messo tutte le sue cose in una valigia. John non tornerà. 

La realizzazione colpisce Sherlock più forte della rabbia di John. All’improvviso, tutto il corpo inizia a far male, tutto insieme, come se stesse aspettando quel momento per dolere. Sente in bocca il sapore del sangue. 

Si chiede perché John se ne sia andato. Andava bene quella routine. Quasi. Non era la migliore, ma si poteva aggiustare. Era rimasto in camera per rimanergli vicino. Per sbloccare qualcosa. Non aveva sperato in questo. Diamine, no!

Si alza, e veloce corre nel soggiorno. Scosta le tende, ma la figura di John non c’è più. Sherlock corre a chiudere a chiave la porta del soggiorno e quella della cucina che da sulle scale. Dopodiché, si lascia cadere a terra, e urla. Le mani nei capelli, osserva la cucina con occhi che fuggono via da un punto ad un altro, cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa nella sua mente che possa aiutarlo a farlo tornare. 

Quando non ne trova, urla di nuovo. Ignora i colpi alla porta di Mrs. Hudson, la sua voce terribilmente preoccupata e sull’orlo delle lacrime. Corre in camera, spalanca le porte dell’armadio e ne apre il doppio fondo, rischiando di spezzarlo. Ad occhi spalancati, prende il cofanetto di camoscio nero, cercando di calmare le mani che tremano, e lo pone sul letto. Non ha idea di quanto tempo abbia, prima che Mrs. Hudson decida di chiamare Mycroft e prima che questo faccia irruzione nell’appartamento.

Prende la soluzione al sette percento e si prepara, una pratica mai dimenticata. 

Alza lo stantuffo della siringa – _hai ragione_.

Si riempie e ad un certo punto tira a vuoto – _non mi sono preso abbastanza cura di te_.

Lega il laccio emostatico sull’avambraccio sinistro – _mi dispiace_.

L’arteria brachiale si fa sempre più evidente – _hai fatto bene_.

Punta la siringa e spinge – _non ti merito_.

Poi nulla più.  __  
  


_I still press your letters to my lips_  
 _And cherish them in parts of me to_ _savor_ _every kiss_  
 _I couldn’t face a life without your light  
_ _But all of that was ripped apart_   _when you refused to fight_

Sherlock è nella loro casa d’infanzia estiva. In piedi accanto alla finestra, osserva lo scrosciare della pioggia e il vetro farsi sempre più bagnato. In mano stringe le lettere che John aveva scritto al suo _amico morto_ e che aveva sempre chiuso e relegato in un angolo di un cassetto. 

Quella lì era una parte di John Watson che Sherlock non aveva mai conosciuto. Un John senza idee, senza sogni, solo con la certezza di non ritrovare mai più la vita che aveva avuto. Un uomo disperato, spento. Sherlock è contento di non averlo mai visto in quel modo, se non per un attimo, prima che John si rendesse conto di avere davanti a sé Sherlock in carne ed ossa.

Si porta le lettere sulle labbra, in un gesto automatico. Riesce quasi a sentire il profumo di John, ancora. Chiude gli occhi, ed entra nel suo palazzo mentale, nell’area – non una singola stanza, un’intera _area_ – riservata a John. Adesso arde. Sherlock non è in grado di aprire la porta di accesso ad essa senza bruciarsi, ma non può farne a meno. La spalanca, e il calore di quello scompartimento in fiamme – senza consumarsi mai – lo investe a pieno viso. I polmoni bruciano, respirano fumo, ma lui non si ritrae. Entra dentro, lottando contro le fiamme, e le sensazioni dei baci di John lo assalgono da ogni parte. Lo infiammano nel profondo, fanno male. Ogni piccolo spazio è rosso, ogni sensazione mai provata con lui è pronta ad assalirlo. Sherlock non indietreggia, rimane a petto aperto sebbene il fumo gli gratti i polmoni e la gola e le fiamme lo ustionino. 

Senza il suo controllo, però, i ricordi lo portano dritto dritto di fronte alla rabbia di John, al portone sbattuto con violenza. 

_So save your breath, I will not hear. I think I made it very clear._   
_You couldn’t hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough?_   
_I only wish you weren’t my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end._   
_I never claimed to be a Saint…_   
_My own was banished long ago_   
_It took the Death of Hope to let you go_

Con uno scossone, Sherlock torna bruscamente vicino alla finestra nella stanza quasi asettica. Il suo cervello ultimamente gli fa degli scherzi tipo quello. Non può restare calmo neanche nella sua mente. Lo _odia_. Per avergli fatto abbassare la guardia, per avergli permesso – anzi, per averlo _obbligato_ – ad importarsene. No, John Watson non poteva paragonare il suo odio a quello di Sherlock. Lui lo odia per avergli rubato tre anni della sua vita, Sherlock probabilmente lo farà per sempre. John è una persona comune, saprà andare avanti. Sherlock è diverso.

Lui non è avvezzo ai sentimenti. Non lo è mai stato. E l’unica volta che ha permesso a se stesso di importarsene è finita con una porta sbattuta. A Sherlock la ferita rimarrà per sempre. 

Con un tremito che lo scuote tutto, urla, e lancia le lettere nella stanza, lontano. Si lascia cadere a terra, e il deja-vù lo colpisce ancora, riportandolo nel suo palazzo mentale contro la sua volontà, in un’altra stanza, quella dedicata alla cocaina. Una leggera ondata di nausea lo travolge, mentre osserva davanti a sé – muro bianco – e ci trova sopra l’ultimo episodio di droga. A Baker Street, _l’ultima sera_. Cerca di ignorarlo, voltandosi verso destra.

Un letto. All’improvviso si trova davanti un’immagine di Victor Trevor, sopra di esso. I ricordi legati alla cocaina inevitabilmente lo portavano a quel ragazzo, suo compagno ai tempi del college. 

Adesso c’erano anche tutte le sensazioni di quel periodo da dover affrontare. Non riesce a fuggire da quell’area, troppo in alto e senza porte o finestre rispetto alle altre per essere ricordata con facilità e poi semplicemente _lasciata andare_. 

Rivede tutte le volte in cui, stretto a Victor, si perdeva tra i meandri degli oggetti per esaminarli sotto i suoi occhi. Rivede Victor che lo scuote, che lo adora, mentre lui non fa altro che perdersi. 

Rivede gli occhi di Victor mentre lui si allontana. Adesso capisce come si fosse sentito. 

Un collegamento. Gli occhi di Victor diventano quelli di John, mentre Sherlock si lancia dal tetto. Un urlo strozzato, “Sherlock!”, e lui si ritrova su quel tetto, sul cornicione, mentre decide di salvare la vita di John invece della propria. È stato quello il suo errore più grande. Salvare la vita di John, invece della propria. Perché nel momento in cui John se ne è andato, l’ha ucciso. E adesso lui è un uomo morto che cammina. 

_So break yourself against my stones_   
_And spit your pity in my soul_   
_You never needed any help_   
_You sold me out to save yourself_   
_And I won’t listen to your shame_   
_You ran away – You’re all the same_

Dall’area Moriarty – e quindi dal tetto – è capace di andarsene quando gli pare. Subito torna al presente, dove si è fatto buio. La pioggia continua a scorrere, ed è l’unico rumore che copre il silenzio. 

Chissà John adesso dove sta. Cosa sta facendo. Sherlock non può fare a meno di chiederselo, ma al tempo stesso non vuole davvero sapere la risposta. Teme di scoprire quanto per lui sia facile adesso che l’ha sbattuto via dalla sua vita, mentre Sherlock ne è uscito distrutto fisicamente – cocaina – e psicologicamente – il suo palazzo mentale che prende controllo di sé e lo trasporta da una parte all’altra senza permesso.

Mentre Sherlock non può più neanche far ritorno a Baker Street – non riuscirebbe più a guardare in faccia Mrs. Hudson, e tutto gli ricorderebbe John.

_ Dannato John. È stata colpa tua. Mi sono ucciso per salvarti, e tu sei fuggito via alla prima occasione. Non hai voluto accettare il miracolo dopo che tu stesso l’avevi chiesto _ .

Sherlock si alza bruscamente e si stende sul letto, in attesa dell’arrivo di Mycroft. 

Spera arrivi il più tardi possibile. Non vuole sentirsi la paternale su quanto importarsene sia stato un errore – lo sa già, tante grazie – e non vuole vedere la faccia di colui che ha fatto sì che questo succedesse, soprattutto.

_Angels lie to keep control…_   
_My love was punished long ago_   
  


Gli tornano alla mente le parole di Mycroft. “John è una persona qualunque, Sherlock. Non farti coinvolgere, non ci sarà per sempre”. Mai parole lo hanno ferito di più. Sherlock aveva difeso John, in quell’occasione. 

Adesso sembra tutta fatica inutile. 

Sherlock torna nel palazzo mentale, sul tetto. “È tutto vero. Tutto ciò che loro hanno detto su di me[2]”.

Non fa in tempo ad esaminare un altro po’ il ricordo, per vedere dove ha sbagliato, che sente la porta della casa aprirsi, e si ritrova di nuovo sul letto.

Sospira. 

Sta arrivando Mycroft. Gli dirà la nuova sistemazione di John, gli intimerà di star lontano dalla cocaina e, se sarà fortunato, gli darà un caso. 

Gli dirà che potrà tornare da Lestrade. 

Gli dirà di non contattare mai più John. _ _

_ If you still care, don’t ever let me know… _

__ Contatti di nuovo mio fratello e   
se ne pentirà, John.  
MH 

 

** Non mi contatti più lei.  
JW **

 

_ If you still care, don’t ever let me know _

Gli dirà che John non lo contatterà mai più.

__  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Semi -citazione Alone on the Water.  
> [2] Citazione 2x03.


End file.
